2p Itapan 30 Days OTP Challenge
by Yosenpaia
Summary: La relación de Luciano y Kuro resumida en 30 días.
1. Día 1: Sujetándose las manos

_**Explicación: Este**_ _ **es**_ _ **el**_ _ **30 días**_ _ **de**_ _ **OTP**_ _ **challenge, y**_ _ **yo**_ _ **elegí**_ _ **el**_ _ **2p!ItaPan**_ _ **(nwn)**_  
 _ **Básicamente, se**_ _ **te**_ _ **dan**_ _ **30 temas**_ _ **y**_ _ **tienes**_ _ **que**_ _ **escribir**_ _ **a**_ _ **la**_ _ **pareja**_ _ **elegida**_ _ **con**_ _ **esto**_ _ **(Tendrá**_ _ **tanto**_ _ **SFW**_ _ **como**_ _ **NSFW)(Y**_ _ **no**_ _ **diré**_ _ **los**_ _ **plots**_ _ **hasta**_ _ **que**_ _ **suba**_ _ **el**_ _ **capítulo)**_

 _ **Esto**_ _ **dicho, ¡ahí**_ _ **vamos!**_

 _ **N/A: Los**_ _ **capítulos**_ _ **serán**_ _ **de**_ _ **diferentes**_ _ **longitudes. Algunos**_ _ **serán**_ _ **muy**_ _ **cortos**_ _ **y**_ _ **otros**_ _ **largos**_ _ **(depende**_ _ **de**_ _ **lo**_ _ **mucho que**_ _ **me**_ _ **cueste**_ _ **pensar)**_

* * *

Hacía frío, mucho frío.

Bueno, no sabían que esperarse si eran mediados de diciembre.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, los dos se habían olvidado de los guantes y los dedos rojos y entumecidos encontraban consuelo en los del otro.

No habían palabras, simplemente un silencio cómodo mientras miraban el sol esconderse tras los edificios de Tokio y pensaban en sus planes lejanos.

Un simple roce de piel, y, a pesar de ser solo eso, Kuro podía sentir electricidad corriendo por sus dedos, una emoción desconocida en la boca de su estómago, por lo cual no sabía si estar molesto o feliz.

-Hey.- Le llamó su acompañante en un momento.

-¿Hmh?- Respondió ido, perdido en la suavidad de la mano del otro.

-¿Te apetece un café?- Luciano preguntó, con un halo de vapor saliendo de su boca.- Hace frío.- Argumentó, como si no fuera obvio que se estaba congelando completamente.

No sabía si era el efecto de la voz suave y tintada de frío del italiano o el cosquilleo extraño en su estómago y brazos lo que le impulso a decir que sí, a pesar de tener trabajo que terminar.

Después de todo, ¿quién no aceptaría con tal de seguir sintiendo el calor de Luciano cerca de sí?


	2. Día 2: Dándose mimos

_**N/A: Fluff, fluff**_ _ **everywhere**_

Eran pocas las veces en las que podían estar de esa forma, acurrucados en una esquina del sofá, protegiéndose del frío invernal bajo una manta de color rojo, ya desgastada por el tiempo pero que todavía proporcionaba resguardo a las personas que se taparan con ella.

Los labios de Kuro rozaban la frente de Luciano, peinando su cabello suave y húmedo después de una ducha, con pequeños suspiros y murmullos.

El rostro de su pareja se movió, y notó como daba pequeños besos en su mentón y cuello, no era nada erótico, simplemente besos románticos sobre la piel fría, tratando de revivir el poco calor que se formaba entre sus cuerpos.

-Hm... Ojalá pudiésemos estar así más tiempo.- Susurró el japones, ignorando el ruido blanco que producía la televisión encendida.

-No me lo esperaría de ti, oh señor de las tinieblas y el "no me toques".- Respondió a media voz y con tono bromista el otro, rozando su boca y su nariz en su hombro.

Kuro pasó un brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo, dando besos encima de su cabello, inspirando el aroma a canela dulce que desprendía.

-Habló el más indicado.- Replicó en el mismo tono, sin querer romper esa atmósfera de calma, asustado de salir de esa burbuja confortable y cálida.

Los brazos de Luciano rodearon su pecho y comenzaron a acariciar su espalda en movimientos circulares, apenas apretando con las puntas de sus dedos por encima de la tela de su camiseta.

-Estás cálido.- Susurró en el oído del italiano.

-Mantenme así, entonces.- Escuchó la respuesta.

Pensaba hacerlo.


	3. Día 3: Viendo una película

_**N/A: Esta pareja me matará de diabetes lo juro**_

Las carcajadas surgieron cuando Luciano apuntó al cabello de la protagonista, medio teñido y mal peinado.

Se habían puesto a ver esa película de terror que todos les habían recomendado, y a pesar de toda su fama, lo único que les había causado era risa.

Tenían esa vieja pero conocida manta roja encima de sus piernas entrelazadas, con un bol de palomitas en medio de sus regazos, y Luciano tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Kuro, tratando de apagar su risa.

-¿Va a un bosque sin linterna ni nada?¿Ni un guía?- Murmuró sobre la tela de su camisa.

-Quizás se guió por Google Maps.- Dijo Kuro, con una media sonrisa.

-O Allen le dio direcciones.- Escuchó una carcajada.

-¿Te imaginas que James sale de entre los árboles ahora?

-¿Con una escopeta y su oso?

-Con una escopeta y su oso.

La risa surgió en sus gargantas, apenas prestando atención a como el asesino de la película perseguía a la chica con un hacha.

Kuro sonrió, viendo como Luciano destapaba su cara con las mejillas rojas de la risa.

-Hey, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?- El pelirrojo cogió unas palomitas del bol, arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-Te quiero.

Importaba muy poco que el asesino de la película hubiese matado a la protagonista en la pantalla de la televisión, pues Luciano y Kuro estaban más ocupados en sonreír entre besos dulces con sabor salado.


	4. Día 4: En una cita

**_Aviso: Insultos y malas palabras(?_**

* * *

-Sinceramente, nunca pensé que me pedirías salir en una cita.

-¿No?

-No. Realmente pensé en que yo tendría que hacerlo.

-Perdón por quitarte el protagonismo, señor "Yo pido las citas en esta relación".- Kuro tomó otra cucharada de su helado, ocultando su sonrisa.

-Eso, siéntete mal, eres un monstruo, fush fush.- Recibió un golpe flojo en el hombro, y no sabía si reír o adorar esa mueca de falsa indignación de su novio.

-Perdoneme señor, he pecado.- Dijo con voz divertida.

-No sé si debería sacar a relucir el hecho de que te has disculpado o que este pecado sería el menor de los que has cometido.

-¿Cuál sería el mayor?- Ronroneó con una ceja arqueada, una insinuación en su voz.

-Tener esa cara.

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Allen.

-Estoy perdiendo neuronas, lo sé.

Luciano se estiró y tiró su helado vacío a una papelera, señalando un banco en el parque para sentarse un rato.

Ya habían ido al cine, a la pista de patinaje, a la heladería y al parque.

-¿Cómo puede ser que esta sea nuestra primera cita?

-No creo que seamos personas convencionales.- Luciano sonrió, prácticamente tirándose sobre el banco.

-No, somos monstruos sin corazón. Hazme hueco, gordo.

-Estas son mis tierras, perra, serás castigado por tus pecados.- Le tiró una pequeña piedra, estirando sus piernas por el banco.

-Espero que tengas sitio en el infierno.

-Uno VIP, cariño.

-No sé que sentir sobre eso.

-Estaré azotándote desde mi asiento de oro.

-Bueno, normalmente el que azoto soy yo, un cambio nunca viene mal.

-¿Quién tiene más papeletas para ir al infierno?

No, no era una cita convencional, pero ellos tampoco eran hombres convencionales.


	5. Día 5: Besándose

_**N/A: POR QUE ME TIENE QUE GUSTAR TANTO ESTA MIERDA**_

* * *

Fue un beso suave, nada como sus muchos otros, era simplemente un beso dulce, perezoso, de esos besos de "buenas noches" o "buenos días", largo, delicioso, un beso que decía "te quiero", no importaba el idioma.

No era un beso húmedo o erótico, tampoco uno triste y nostálgico, era un simple roce de labios impropio de ellos, un toque delicado y pequeño, no necesitaban separarse pues el aire pasaba entre ellos, sus cuerpos entrelazados en medio de las sábanas deshechas, con pequeñas risas, comentarios y suspiros, palabras amorosas que no saldrían nunca de la habitación, sonrisas dulces que no se mostrarían en sus rostros en más ocasiones, solo en esos momentos, en donde la luz del sol apenas iluminaba la cama en la que estaban tumbados y no había ningún sonido a su alrededor que se permitían relajarse de esa manera, olvidando sus deberes y composturas, simplemente dándose simples besos que para ellos lo significaba todo.

Eran besos cortos, largos, con sonrisas o lágrimas, con lenguas o sin ellas, mejillas rojas o pálidas, con risas y llantos, piel contra piel, manos y piernas entrelazadas, los ojos magenta de Luciano entrecerrándose y los granate de Kuro abiertos, disfrutando el momento.

Eran esos pequeños besos, esas pequeñas caricias, sonrisas y suspiros los que merecían la pena.


	6. Día 6: Vistiendo la ropa del otro

_**N/A: PERDONEME PADRE HE PECADO**_

* * *

-¿Oye, viste el cargador por algún lado?

Kuro dejó su mirada pasear por la pantalla de su portátil, clickeando en una de las ventanas, abriendo google.

-No, quizás esté en la mesita de noche.

-Ya miré ahí, inteligente.

-Si me vas a responder de forma sarcástica, ¿para qué me...?- Miró hacia arriba y paró en medio de la pregunta, sorprendido.

Luciano llevaba puesta su camisa.

SÓLO su camisa.

-¿Hmh?¿Qué?- El italiano parecía confundido, pero sonrió al percatarse de su mirada.- Oh... ¿Esto?

Levantó levemente la tela negra, dejando ver la deliciosa piel de sus muslos.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya cogido una de tus camisas...- Apoyo su espalda en la puerta y levantó las manos, haciendo que la tela revelase más y más.- Pero parecía taaaan cómoda...- Dio un suspiro que sonaba más como un gemido.

Kuro deslizó el portátil lentamente de su regazo.

-N-No... Ehm... N-No me molesta...- Parecía bastante entretenido con el movimiento de la camisa y lo que ocultaba.

-Me alegra...- Caminó grácilmente hasta encima de las piernas del japonés, reclinándose sobre él y susurrando sobre su cuello.- ¿Está seguro que no sabes donde está en cargador...?

-Eh... En la mesa... De la cocina...- Acarició sus piernas embobado.

-Gracias.- Se separó con una mueca superior, deshaciéndose del tacto y levantándose.

Aunque, antes de que diese apenas dos pasos fue tirado al sofá.

-Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos...- El cargador quedó olvidado en la mesa.


	7. Día 7: Haciendo cosplay

_**N/A: Ay lmao xd**_

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- Luciano tocó la tela de la falda que le habían obligado a llevar.

-Tú te metiste en este lío, a mi no me preguntes.- Se cruzó de brazos el japonés.

-Al menos no me has vestido como una niña sexualizada.- Se puso las manos en la cadera.

-No te pases... No me gustan las lolitas.- Cogió la cámara del suelo.

-Eso dices ahora, freak.

-Yo no soy el que se puso una falda para contentar a su novio.

-Porque sé que luego pagarás la cena.

-Tacaño.

-Prefiero utilizar el concepto "ahorrador".

-Como sea... Te queda bien.

-Todo me queda bien.- Sonrió el italiano.

Kuro se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y poner sus manos sobre su cadera.

-De todas formas...- Murmuró Luciano.- No pensé que te gustaría Highschool of the dead.

-No pensé que supieses de qué serie es.- Comentó Kuro sorprendido.

-No preguntes.

-No lo hago. 

-Guarda la cámara, Kuro.


	8. Día 8: De compras

**_N/A: Milán es bonito :'D_**

-¡Oh mira eso!- Luciano señaló un conjunto que se veía en un escaparate brillante.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo que "sí"?¿Sabes cuanto cuesta y de que esta hecho?

-Es muy caro y de los mejores materiales, sí Luciano, estamos en La Galleria, ¿qué esperabas?

-Calla, hace mucho que no vengo a Milán.

-Se nota...- Kuro pudo ver como Luciano se quedaba mirando a una tienda en específico, una tienda Gucci; bueno, más bien a un conjunto femenino.

No era de extrañar para nadie que Luciano tuviese en un armario ropas tanto masculinas como femeninas.

No era como si le molestara a nadie de su círculo social, es más, muchos le regalaban ropa de ese tipo.

Kuro no quería pensar por qué, él mismo disfrutaba la vista.

-¿Lo quieres?- Le preguntó.

-¡N-No! Es muy caro... Y... - Se mordió el labio.- ¡Mejor vayamos a comer! Conozco una pizzería que hace pizza buenísima... Tenemos que guardar tiempo para ir a La scala.

-Oh, está bien.

Antes de llegar al restaurante en silencio, Kuro paró.

-Acabo de recordarlo... Tengo que comprarle algo a Mei, si le digo que he ido a Milán y no le compro nada me matará.

-Sí, ya sé como es... ¿Pido por ti?

-Por favor.- Agachó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a paso rápido y, al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Luciano se metía en el restaurante, se dirigió a la tienda de Gucci.

-Espero que no me mate él a mi...- Pensó para sí mismo al tener ya la bolsa con el conjunto en la mano.


	9. Día 9: Saliendo con amigos

_**N/A: Que quede claro que estas conversaciones están basadas en conversaciones 100% reales de mis amigos y yo**_

-Pero pensadlo, ¿sentirán las lechugas algo cuando las comemos?- Frunció el ceño Lutz.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta filosófica?- Rió Zao, sin entender.

-Me he puesto a pensar... Las plantas son seres vivos también, entonces, ¿sentirán eso?

-Sí, sufren un gran dolor, como si estuvieran despellejándolas vivas y luego se la comiesen, todavía con su corazón palpitando.

-¡No quiero esa imagen gráfica en mi cabeza, gracias Kuro!

-Tú eres quien visita paginas Gore para reafirmar su virilidad no existente.

-Es una necesidad inmediata...- Se puso a pensar el americano.- Espera que has querido decir–

-En fin, ¿podríais recordarme por qué salgo con vosotros?

-Porque nos quieres.

-Nos adoras.

-Nos amas.

-Alto ahí viejo.- Dijo Zao.- Le va a dar mareo de tantos conceptos nuevos.

-Habló el de la droga.

\- ¿No hablas toda la reunión, pero sí para joder?- Fingió dramatismo, haciéndole una mueca a Viktor.

-Es para lo único que vengo.

-Ahora ya sé pára lo que vengo.- Tomó un sorbo de su refresco el italiano.

-¿Para sufrir porque eres masoquista?

-¿Para sentirte más inteligente?

-¿Para cruzarte de piernas y hacerte el interesante?

-Sí a las tres, y porque me encanta veros pelear.

-Hijo de perra...- Murmuró Allen. 

-Vale, ¿pero las lechugas sentirán?

-¡LUTZ!


	10. Día 10: Llevando orejas de animal

-Ah no, no voy a hacer esta mierda.- Luciano saltó del capítulo, negándose a llevar unas estúpidas orejas de animal.- No estoy metido en esto, gracias.

-Yo tampoco.- Kuro dejó las orejas de gato sobre el suelo blanco, con una mueca de disconformidad.

-¡Chicos, debo seguir la semana del challenge, pongan de su parte!

-¿Osea que nos objetizas y fetichizas y encima debemos poner de nuestra parte?

-Ah ya se volvió Tumblr el men.

-Se acabó, rebajándonos a simples personajes de tus intentos de relatos homosexuales, CIAO A TUTTI PERRAS.

-#putabida


	11. Día 11: Llevando pijamas

**_N/A: Ay los amo tanto_**

Luciano no solía llevar pijama.

Le era mucho más cómodo el dormir con una camiseta, o, sencillamente, desnudo.

Si bien a Kuro le había parecido raro al principio, no era como si realmente le molestara.

Quiero decir, ¿a quién le molestaría poder mirar esas piernas todas las noches?

A nadie, ¿verdad?

Por eso se sorprendió tanto de ver a Luciano con un pijama de aspecto suave tumbado en su cama.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?

-¿La cama?

-El pijama, imbécil.- Se quitó la camisa, cogiendo su propio pijama.

-De una tienda, imbécil.- Sonrió cansado.

\- Ja-ja, muy divertido...- Observó a su novio con curiosidad.- Pensaba que no te gustaba llevar pijamas.

-No lo hago.

-¿Entonces para qué te compraste uno?

-Porque es noviembre y hace un frío increíble aquí. No sé como puedes dormir con esa camiseta.- El pijama de Kuro era de manga corta.

\- Luciano, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás pálido y últimamente tienes más frío que de costumbre. Podrías tener fiebre o una gripe.- Apoyó su mano sobre la frente del italiano, buscando alguna señal de fiebre.

-Estoy bien, idiota.- Sonrió el norteño, tratando de morder alguno de sus dedos, apartándolos de su cara.- Sólo tengo frío, inútil.

-Como tú digas.- Algo de preocupación todavía se notaba en su tono.

-Hmh, no te preocupes, tonto, y vamos a dormir, estoy destrozado.

-Como desee la princesa.

-Te voy a pegar.


	12. Día 12: Besuqueandose

La piel de su espalda se erizaba debido al contraste del frío de la porcelana y el calor del agua de la bañera, aunque también se debía a tener los deliciosos labios de Luciano sobre su cuello, besando su nuez y su barbilla.

-Hmh... ¿Crees que les importará que lleguemos tarde?- Susurró el italiano, con un suspiro.

-Que les jodan.- Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el toque, paseando sus manos por la cintura y caderas de su novio, bajando sus dedos por sus piernas, dejando que el vapor llenase la habitación.

Bajó la cabeza, y subió sus manos lentamente, levantando el rostro de Luciano y encajando sus labios con los suyos, ajustándole para que pudiese sentarse en su regazo a gusto.

Luciano se rió, aceptando gustoso los labios de su novio, abrazando su cuello con pereza.

Llevaban una semana dura, y tener esos momentos de relajación entre ellos dos, sin presiones del trabajo o llamadas apresuradas, solo ellos dos en una bañera, besándose y disfrutando el silencio.

No hacían falta palabras cariñosas ni sexo desenfrenado, simplemente estar uno al lado del otro, besándose y abrazándose era suficiente, y tanto Kuro como Luciano deseaban que ese momento no se acabase.

-Que les jodan entonces.- Respondió Luciano en un susurro, a pesar de que no había nadie escuchándoles, no quería romper esa atmósfera tranquila y cómoda que se había formado alrededor de ellos. 


	13. Día 13: Comiendo helado

Kuro pasó su mirada por la calle italiana.

-Oye, Luciano...

-¿Hmh?- El nombrado tomó otra cucharada de gelato de nocciole, cruzando sus piernas, mirando como los turistas pasaban tomando fotografías.

-Me acabo de fijar... ¿Por qué hay tantas gelaterías aquí? En Italia, quiero decir.

-Kuro, me sorprende que tú especialmente preguntes eso.- Parecía realmente sorprendido, bajando su helado.- Es como la pizza o la pasta, como el arroz en Japón... Quiero decir...- Se encogió de hombros.- Es como una comida nacional, ¿sabes?

Kuro asintió lentamente, llevando la cucharada de sorbete de limón a su boca.

-Aún así, el mejor gelato es el de San Gimignano. Debo llevarte allí, es una ciudad bonita.

-Me gusta la idea... Siempre y cuando no venga Lutz ni Allen.

-¿De verdad crees que yo haría eso?

-No.- Sonrió de lado, limpiando con su dedo un poco de helado en la nariz del italiano.- ¿Por qué siempre te manchas cuando lames?- Murmuró.

Luciano le miró serio.

-Hoy duermes en el sofá.


	14. Día 14: Genderswapped

_**N/A: Las amo chau**_

-Lucía, ¿podrías salir del baño ya?- Akane tocó la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-Haber llegado antes, china.- Llegó la voz de la italiana desde detrás de la puerta.

-Lucía, tengo que ir a entregar la tesis en papel, no me dejan mandarla en digital.

-Eso es una estupidez.

-Al parecer los profesores de medicina en general no les hace mucha gracia las nuevas tecnologías.

-Díselo a mi médico de cabecera.- La pelirroja abrió la puerta por fin, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano y una goma de pelo en la otra.- Supongo que tampoco le hace mucha gracia que tengas una relación con otra mujer, ya sabes, ¿pecado sagrado y todo eso?

-Tienen mentalidades muy atrasadas.- Akane cogió el cepillo de pelo y empezó a alisarse los nudos con ayuda de sus dedos.- Es como esos doctores que dicen que la homosexualidad es causada por una lesión en el cerebro, ¿sabes?

-Eso me recuerda a la profesora de filología inglesa, ¿te acuerdas?¿La que le lanzó el pastel a Olivia al final de curso?- Lucía se puso de puntillas para coger el rímel de su estuche de maquillaje.- Esa sí que era homofóbica.- Se puso el maquillaje y se arregló las cejas con un lápiz.- ¿Me quedaron simétricas?

-Deberías tener la cara simétrica para eso primero, cariño.- Akane sonrió y se puso brillo de labios, arreglándose la blusa.

-Sí sí, como tú digas.- Se hizo la coleta y se arregló el flequillo.- ¿No te vas a duchar?

-No tengo tiempo, lo hago cuando vuelva. ¿Ya entregaste tu tesis?

-Lo hice ayer por la noche, criminalistica es más abierta para ello. ¿Vas en el coche?

-Sí, así vuelvo más rápido.

-Yo iré haciendo las maletas, entonces.

-¡Méteme el pañuelo rojo!

\- Me sorprende que no te hayas casado con ese pañuelo ya.- Lucia sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Te veo luego, ¿sí?

-Sip.- Akane tomó su chaqueta, le dió un beso a su novia y salió del apartamento.


	15. Día 15: En un estilo de ropa diferente

_**N/A: Se me había olvidado comentar, aunque la historia pasa en el mismo universo siempre, no está ordenado por eje cronológico, por eso en algunos drabbles se les ve trabajando y en otros estudiando owo)**_

 _ **Ah, y Julia es 2p!Hungría**_

-Oh, no seas gruñón, Fio, no entiendo de qué te quejas.

-¿De que me has puesto un vestido? Y no me llames Fio.- Contestó Luciano, cruzándose de brazos.- Recuerdame por qué estoy haciendo esto.

-Porque me debes un favor.- El rubio tomó un alfiler y se lo puso en la boca, apuntando en un cuaderno medidas y arreglos que debía hacer.

-¿No podrías habérselo pedido a Julia o a alguien más? Ella estaría encantada.

-Podría, pero me costaría más. Su figura es mucho más baja y menos curvada que la tuya.- Puso el alfiler cerca de su cintura, con una cara de inseguridad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Luciano, notando la duda de su hermano.

-No me convence, falta algo...- Chasqueó la lengua. Negó con la cabeza y se alejo, mirándole por todos los ángulos.

-Podrías abrir la espalda y cerrarla en el cuello.- Una tercera voz dijo algo.

Los dos italianos giraron la cabeza, uno sorprendido y otro avergonzado.

-Podría funcionar...- Sonrió el mayor, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Dijiste que no llegarías hasta pasado mañana!- El italiano menor bajó de la plataforma rápidamente, quitándose los tacones y abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

-La reunión se adelantó y pude coger un vuelo antes.- Kuro enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Luciano, abrazándole por la cintura.- Te queda bien.- Le susurró.

-Gracias...- Sonrió Luciano.- El traje también te queda bien.

-Lo sé, por favor no me recuerdes que llevo con esto todo el día. Tengo unas ganas de cambiarme increíbles. Te eché de menos.

-Yo también.

-Aww.

-Cállate Flavio.


	16. Día 16: Rituales matutinos

-¡Levántate, vago!

-Cinco minutos más...

-Llevas más de una hora diciendo eso, y como no te levantes no llegarás a tiempo a tus clases.

-¿Tú que haces aquí entonces?- Por fin, Kuro levantó su cabeza de la almohada, medio dormido, totalmente cansado por estar la noche anterior terminando trabajos (Más bien mirar un par de hojas del libro mientras jugaba online)- ¿No deberías estar tú en tus clases entonces?- Miró de reojo a su novio, viendo como éste removía su armario.

-No tengo horario A, hoy sólo tengo dos horas de clase.- Le tiró a la cara una camiseta con un estampado rojo junto a unos vaqueros oscuros.- Ahora vístete.

-¿Qué eres, mi madre?- Kuro murmuró mientras se ponía los vaqueros.

-Te reto a repetir eso.- Parecía como si la cabeza de Luciano hubiese dado un giro completo y Kuro sentía que estaba a un paso de morir.

-Que estás muy guapo hoy.- Sudor frío recorrió su cuello, destensandose cuando vio como Luciano ponía en blanco los ojos y sacudía la cabeza.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno, tú lávate esa cara de orco que tienes.- El italiano desapareció metiéndose en la cocina, y Kuro podía oir la cafetera encendiéndose.

-Múdate con tu pareja, decían, será genial, decían.- Suspiraba entre dientes, mientras cogía su maquinilla de afeitar y la espuma.

Cuando tuvo el rostro completamente rasurado, se lavó la cara y se lavó los dientes, apenas peinándose con los dedos.

-¡Ya está el desayuno!- Gritó Luciano desde el pasillo.

-Gracias.- Respondió el japonés, recorriendo el pasillo descalzo y sentándose en la isla de la cocina.- Huele delicioso.

-Me hubiese dolido si fuese de otra forma.- Luciano cogió una manzana y sonrió.

-¿No desayunas?- Señaló con el tenedor.

El italiano solo se quedó en silencio, paseando la manzana entre sus manos.

-Hoy no tengo hambre.

Kuro estaba preocupado.


	17. Día 17: Acurrucándose

**_N/A: La wea sad, esto me pasa por hacee maratón dw 13 reasons why y Stranger Things ,,,_**

 ** _mI HANNAH ;;;;_**

No hacían eso de manera usual.

Normalmente, Luciano se levantaba antes (si es que Kuro no se había pasado la noche en vela), ya sea porque tenía una pesadilla, últimamente usuales en sus noches, porque no podía dormir o simplemente porque le hacía caso a su alarma.

Hoy no era uno de esos días, era de esas mañanas en las que Kuro se levantaba antes. Luciano había tenido una noche horrorosa, despertándose de madrugada con sudor en su frente y una presión en su garganta, y Kuro se había quedado junto a él, besándole la cabeza y acariciándole el cabello, en silencio.

Y, por mucho que Kuro odiase madrugar, adoraba poder ver dormir a su novio tranquilo, sin esa tensión que parecía que tenía durante todo el día en sus hombros, con su pelo color pasión enredado en la almohada, labios partidos respirando lentamente, suspiros de calma que se escapaban de su garganta.

Kuro estaba, y eso le horrorizaba completamente, acostumbrado a ver a Luciano enredado en las mantas, pálido, con lágrimas silenciosas en las mejillas, las manos tapando su boca para que sus sollozos no se escuchasen y Kuro no sabía, y no quería realmente saber que era lo que provocaba que Luciano se despertase todas las noches llorando.

Era horrendo ver a alguien tan precioso y aparentemente fuerte como Luciano parecer tan minúsculo y débil por algo tan mísero como un mal sueño.

Kuro pensaba que se le haría más normal a verlo así a medida que pasase el tiempo, pero no lo hacía. Nunca lo haría.

Porque era demasiado hermoso tener a Luciano entre sus brazos, besando su cabello y disfrutando de sus sonrisas y su calma, susurrandole cuanto le amaba al oído, riéndose de las más míseras estupideces, y Kuro no entendía.

¿Quién, por dios, quién querría ver esa sonrisa tan bonita ser manchada por lágrimas?

Kuro no podía entenderlo.

Pero sí podía entender los besos tímidos, los susurros silenciosos y las mantas cálidas, y era por eso que a Kuro no le molestaba tanto madrugar.


	18. Día 18: Haciendo algo

Kuro leía aquella novela de horror tan famosa que Viktor le había dejado, al ser el tipo de lectura que disfrutaba.

Se apoyó sobre la cabecera de la cama, cómodo en su postura.

Tan metido en el libro estaba, que no notó como su novio se metía en la habitación en silencio, ni como se sentó en la cama, ni como Luciano aguantaba su risa al ver la concentración de su pareja.

Es por eso que, casi tiró el libro al otro lado de la habitación cuando Luciano puso sus piernas en su hombro.

-Dios, casi me provocas un infarto...-El pelinegro puso su mano sobre su corazón.- ¿No podrías llamar a la puerta?

-Es mi habitación también, estos son mis dominios.- El italiano trató de estirarse en la cama, sin éxito, pareciendo aún más pequeño de lo que era.- Debes postrarte ante mi.- Le señaló con una sonrisa cruel.

-Como desee...- Y sí que lo hizo, de modo que las piernas de Luciano ahora estaban dobladas sobre su propio pecho, y el rostro de Kuro encima del suyo, con una mirada sádica.

-¡Ah, no!- El italiano, riéndose, trató de apartar al japonés de encima suya, empujándolo, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados bajo su peso.- Y yo que pensaba dibujar o ver algo contigo, me dueles.

-¿Qué pensabas ver, película, serie...?

-Si no te quitas de encima lo único que verás será tu mandíbula romperse.

-Uno, eso es físicamente imposible, y dos, ¿acabas de robar una frase de Guardianes de la Galaxia? Pensaba que no te gustaba la película.

-Cállate y aparta, me vas a aplastar, estás obeso.

-Me dueles.

-Eso, sufre, sufre.

-Eres horrible.

-Lo sé.- La sonrisa de Luciano disminuyó apenas un poco, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kuro notase el cambio.

-Pero eres demasiado increíble y hermoso.

Luciano se sonrojó, todavía sin acostumbrarse de los halagos repentinos de Kuro.

-Cállate y bésame, idiota.

-Como desees.


	19. Día 19: Con ropa formal

Había sido todo un suplicio, encontrar un traje a última hora para la ceremonia de graduación de la universidad.

Entre exámenes finales, los proyectos, los diplomas y demás papeleo a Kuro no se le había ocurrido el problema del traje.

Había tenido que, inclusive, pedirle a Flavio que le ayudara, a lo que el rubio había respondido un sí muy emocionado.

-Ya que mi hermano no me deja ayudarle, al menos lo haré contigo... ¿Qué sueles llevar en ocasiones especiales?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pues... ¿Una camisa y unos vaqueros?- Respondió sin entender la pregunta.

La sonrisa de Flavio flaqueó por un momento, y casi le pareció que estaba rezando algunas oraciones.

-Ya veo todo el trabajo que me queda, en fin... Haré a mi hermano orgulloso.- Se dijo a sí mismo, aunque Kuro pudo escucharle claramente.

-No creo que a Luciano le importe como vaya vestido.

-Oh querido, creeme que lo hace, pero no lo dice por si te sientes ofendido. Después de todo, vivimos casi tres años en Milán.

Y así se pasaron casi una semana buscando un traje, cosa que a Kuro le sorprendió, pues usualmente tardaba una media de una hora en comprar ropa.

Pero, por fin, un día antes de la evaluación y de haber estado mirando tiendas de toda la ciudad y las cercanías, Flavio encontró 'El Traje'.

'El Traje' estaba compuesto por una camisa granate, pantalones, chaqueta y chaquetín negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Flavio lo había decorado con una corbata negra y varios detalles en rojo, como el pañuelo o los gemelos.

-Parece que me voy a casar... -Puso los ojos en blanco tras probárselo.- ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

-Mucho más que tu mísera existencia mortal.- El rubio sonrió, reflejando en sus ojos la maldad del ser humano.- Pero no te preocupes, es gratis.

Eso impactó a Kuro.

-¿P-Perdón?

-Dije que era gratis, lo hice yo después de todo.

-¿¡Nos hemos pasado una semana entera buscando trajes para que al final hagas tú uno?!

-No te encrispes, era sólo para coger ideas.

Y así Kuro consiguió llegar al baile a tiempo y con traje, hasta el hombre en la entrada le había sonreído por la ropa.

Dios que miedo.

Entró en la sala, buscando con la mirada a su usual grupo.

Encontró a Lutz con una camisa semiabierta, al igual que Yao y Allen, con Flavio y James riéndose de ellos.

De repente notó como alguien tocaba su espalda rapidamente, con un "¡bú!", tratando de asustarle, aunque sólo le causó gracia.

-¿Por qué nunca te asustas, maldito?

La voz molesta de su novio llegó a él antes que su imagen, y menos mal que lo hizo pues Kuro no tenía palabras.

Luciano llevaba una camisa de color rojo pastel, en un traje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en la manera, en La Manera, marcando su cadera y su cintura, como los trajes de la época victoriana, pero más modernizado.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Tengo algo en el traje?- Se revisó la camisa.

-No... No, sólo... Te queda bien. Muy bien.

-A ti también... Flavio, ¿verdad?

-No lo pude detener.

-Mi más sentidos pésames.


	20. Día 20: Bailando

_**(Continuación del anterior drabble :3)**_

* * *

-Eres horrible, ¿lo sabes?

-¿Por qué?- Luciano parecía sorprendido por la respuesta del otro.

-Sabes que no puedo bailar.

-No es que no puedas, es que no le pones ganas.

-No me apetece aprender a bailar.- Kuro tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Aw! Venga, al menos inténtalo.

-No me obligues, por favor.- Si había algo a que Kuro detestaba era hacer el ridículo, y mucho más con personas que ya conocía.

Luciano suspiró.- Está bien, está bien, no te voy obligar a hacer nada que no quieras.

-Gracias.- Volvió a beber del vaso, frunciendo el ceño al notar que sus amigos le habían puesto aún más alcohol.

Y así pasaron la noche, con vasos de alcohol barato, música a todo volumen y cientos de estudiantes caminando de un lado para otro.

Fue así hasta que llegaron las tres de la mañana, y ni Luciano ni Kuro habían dormido demasiado, así que se habían ido mientras los otros seguían la fiesta.

-¿Quieres un café o algo?- Le preguntó el japonés a su novio mientras indicaba con las luces del coche que giraría a la derecha.

-Ahora sólo tengo ganas de tumbarme y morir.- Suspiró en respuesta, apoyado en la ventanilla fría del coche.

-Ósea, lo de siempre, ¿no?

-Básicamente.

Así quedó la conversación, quedando en un silencio cómodo solo llenado por la música de la radio.

Por suerte había muy poco tráfico, raro ya que ese día había mucha fiesta, pero a Kuro le alegraba y tranquilizaba eso, mientras menos tráfico, más rápido en llegar a casa.

Tardaron un cuarto de hora en llegar al edificio, cinco minutos para despertar a Luciano, quien se había dormido con el movimiento del autocar, y otros diez para que Kuro buscase las llaves y prácticamente arrastrase a un Luciano al que no le importaba la vida y sólo dormir.

-Al menos no llegamos tan tarde.- Murmuró el pelinegro, quitándose la chaqueta y poniendo su cartera y las llaves en el recibidor.

Luciano simplemente se tiró sobre el sofá en silencio, y Kuro se apoyó en la puerta mirándolo.

-¿Estás molesto por lo del baile?

La única respuesta que le llegó fue un "no" poco seguro.

-¿Realmente quieres que baile contigo?- Se estiró, acercándose a su novio, quien se levantó como si le hubiera empujado un resorte, con una mueca sorprendida.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo para bailar?

-Bueno, si no quieres...- Kuro se dió media vuelta, escondiendo su media sonrisa, fingiendo que se iría.

-¡No, espera!- Exclamó Luciano, casi cayendo al levantarse tan de repente, pero Kuro fue más rápido y le agarró por la cintura antes de que eso llegase a pasar.

-Si es así, entonces... ¿Me ofrece este baile?

Bailaron sin música, sólo al compás del sonido de los bares y de sus propios susurros, mirándose a los ojos, sin vergüenza a hacer el ridículo o a ser humillados, sólo ellos, con sus fallas y sus pisaduras en los pies del otro que realmente no importaban pues ya estaban descalzos, y el salón estaba lo suficientemente frío como para tener la excusa para acercarse cada vez más, juntando sus labios, y a pesar de que Kuro odiaba bailar, lo haría durante toda su vida si pudiese ver ese brillo feliz en los ojos de Luciano delante de los suyos.


	21. Día 21: Cocinando

Kuro caminaba de vuelta a casa, con Allen y Zao a su lado, empujándose el uno al otro.

El japonés simplemente los ignoraba, escuchando música y apartándose elegantemente cada vez que alguno de los imbéciles caía a su lado.

-Aquí está mi casa, adiós.- Sacó un casco de su oreja y les despidió con un movimiento de cabeza suave.

-Que frío... Me dueles, Kuro.- Zao hizo como que se desmayaba, y Allen lo recogía.

Kuro simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco y se apartó de ellos, sacando su llave y entrando a su portal.

Tocó el botón para el ascensor, y con un suspiro exasperado se dio cuenta de que estaba estropeado... De nuevo.

Tuvo que subir los cinco pisos andando, y no es como si le molestara pues estaba en buena forma, pero hacía un calor horrible y quería llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de su casa, abrió rápida y silenciosamente, y, tras dejar sus llaves y su móvil en el mueble de la entrada, se estiró.

-¿Luciano?- Llamó, escuchando música. ¿Estaría duchándose?

Dejó su chaqueta y sus zapatos, sin coger sus zapatillas.

La música sonaba desde la cocina.

Cuando entró a la cocina, se apoyó en el marco con una media sonrisa. Se puso una mano en la boca para tratar de no reír.

Luciano estaba cubierto de harina y masa, bailando de un lado a otro, cantando a medias y tarareando la letra de las canciones de la radio, dándole vueltas a una mezcla que parecía de chocolate por toda la cocina.

La encimera no estaba mejor, llena de harina y cacao.

-Me gusta ese color de pelo.- Finalmente explotó, entre risas.

Luciano solo dio la vuelta, en principio avergonzado, luego irritado y finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Ah, un pervertido ha estado espiándole mientras hago la deliciosa cena, ¿quién es el loco aquí?

Kuro tampoco se esperaba que una nube de harina llegase a su cara, manchando su camiseta y su pelo.

-¡Serás!- Esa acción tendría su venganza, ya que el pelinegro (o ex pelinegro, contando la cantidad de harina que había ahora ahí arriba) tomó un puñado del montón de harina y manchó la cara de su novio.

Y así empezó una lucha de cacao, harina y masa, quedando los dos completamente manchados, riéndose y besándose.

-Y... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Bizcocho de chocolate... ¿Me ayudas?

-Sólo si luego te tomas una ducha conmigo...

-Hecho.- Una promesa sellada con un beso.


	22. Día 22: En una batalla como aliados

**_Guest: ¡Me alegro que te gustase siendo tu primer Itapan! :D_**

 ** _Guest: Últimamente fanfiction me va mal, no c_**

Kuro tomó su arma, inspirando y expirando lentamente, escuchando los gritos de sus compañeros y enemigos.

Sentía el líquido correr por su piel, sus dedos estaban mojados y pringosos de barro, apenas podía sujetar la pistola sin que se resbalase de sus manos.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa, llegar a la base enemiga y acabar con ellos.

Venganza resonaba en su mente, recordando como el cuerpo de Luciano había caído, ensuciado por el suelo y los disparos, y como desde su perspectiva sólo veía a quien le había disparado, como Luciano había caído hacia atrás, soltando su arma y perdiéndose el sonido de su caída en los disparos y los gritos.

Venganza, guerra, disparar y matar es en lo único en lo que podía pensar, su visión estaba roja, y esperaba su oportunidad para salir y acercarse sin ser notado.

Cuando vio como los disparos se dirigían a otra zona, el pelinegro tomó su pistola y la agarró con las manos temblorosas por el frío, atento a que el cargador estuviese lleno y que ningún enemigo le estuviese mirando.

Tuvo suerte, todos estaban ocupados con otras cosas, y Kuro aporvechó el momento para avanzar hasta llegar casi a la base enemiga.

Había pasado al lado del cuerpo de Luciano, y no había podido siquiera agacharse a cogerle el pulso o a despedirse con un beso, había tenido que correr mirando hacia delante, sólo hacia delante, pues si lo miraba seguramente se detendría.

Cogió una granada de su abrigo, la última que le quedaba, y decidió que lo haría, que se sacrificaría por el bien de todos, sin Luciano, ¿de qué serviría seguir?

Cogió la granada con la mano izquierda, fuerte contra su pecho para que no se escapara de su agarre, y la pistola con la derecha, por ai se encontraba con alguien poco deseado.

Contó hasta tres y salió de su escondite corriendo, sin importarle el hacer ruido, y mato de tres disparos a los guardias incautos que se ponían alrededor de la puerta de la base.

"Siempre han sido malos en la defensa, nunca aprenderán." Kuro apenas llegó a pensar, antes de interrumpir en la sala común donde estaban todos los líderes.

El rostro sorprendido de Oliver fue el primero en recibirlo, seguido por el de Allen y el de François, pero no pudieron hacer nada antes de que Kuro quitase el seguro a la bomba, haciendo que esta explotase en cuestión de segundos.

Todo se volvió negro por un instante para el japonés, notando el dolor de haberla explotado en su pecho, pero pronto se le pasó al escuchar las quejas de los enemigos y los vítores de sus compañeros.

-Mierda Kuro, me has manchado todo el traje.- Allen protestaba quitándose la chaqueta.

-¡Habéis ganado, felicidades!- Sonrió Oliver, aplaudiéndole.

-Podrías haber cogido una granada de otro color que no fuese el negro, ¿no crees?- Escuchó a Fran quejándose de la pintura.

-La podría haber cogido roja, pero sería demasiado realista entonces, y a lo mejor a Allen le daba miedo.- Se burló Luciano, que acababa de entrar a la sala sin el casco que les protegía de las balas de pintura y agua.

-Jaja, que gracioso, habló el que murió casi el primero.

-Primero, llegué más lejos que muchos. Segundo, me disparaste por la espalda, hijo de puta.

-Calma, calma.- Kuro puso un brazo alrededor de su novio, desistiendo en la misión de limpiar las gafas de pintura.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió jugar a paintball tras una tormenta, me podríais decir?- Se escuchó la voz de Lutz que venía de una ventana, donde se veía su rostro apenas manchado de barro.

-No sé, pero prometamos no volver a hacerlo, ¿ok?

 ** _se la creyeron we xd_**


	23. Día 23: Discutiendo

**_N/A: omgomgoMGOMG_**

No sabía muy bien por qué o quién lo había empezado, para ser sincero.

En un momento estaban tranquilos, hablando sobre algún tema que no era realmente importante, y al momento siguiente se estaban gritando el uno al otro, completamente furiosos.

Sus peleas solían ser silenciosas, sin gritos ni violencia de ningún tipo, simplemente se ignoraban hasta que uno de los dos rindiese ante su orgullo (cosa bastante difícil, siendo ellos) y se disculpase.

Hoy no era así, había empezado con unos pequeños insultos, nada inusuales en ellos, pero al parecer habían tocado puntos que no debían tocar y toda la bola de sentimientos explotó.

Habían dos cosas que Kuro odiaba, ver a Luciano triste y verle iracundo.

No era lo mismo furioso, enfadado e iracundo.

A Kuro le divertía ver a Luciano enfadado, con las cejas fruncidas y las manos en la cadera, era extrañamente atrayente y peligroso.

Verle furioso era otra cosa, no solía ponerse furioso con él, pero ver a Luciano insultar por lo bajo, pegar a alguien (bastante fuerte, la verdad) o cruzarse de brazos hasta que se calmase era medianamente entretenido.

Verle iracundo, sin embargo... Hacía que los ojos de Luciano se volviesen fuego, y aunque a Kuro le gustaba esa pasión, las lágrimas de rabia no. Su cara se ponía roja, sus hombros se tensaban y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse o irse y no volver nunca, y esa idea le aterraba.

Siempre había estado solo, y le había gustado estar solo, pero desde que estaba con Luciano, esa soledad no era tan atractiva como antes.

Claro que no era completamente dependiente de él, había estado meses fuera del país, y, a pesar de echarlo de menos, no era una sensación tan agobiante.

Pero el pensar que se iría y que nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa que Luciano ponía cuando sabía que tenía razón, o escuchar esa risa que intentaba ahogar con su mano cuando veían algún programa, porque por alguna razón no le gustaba su risa (cosa que Kuro seguía sin entender, pues era preciosa), le aterraba de una manera que nunca pensó que le aterraría algo.

Eran unas de las razones por las que odiaba pelearse con él, porque siempre parecía que estaba dolido y Kuro también lo estaba, y eran un revoltijo de cosas que ninguno de los dos pararía hasta que el otro estuviese completamente roto, hasta que los comentarios hirientes tocasen en los temas más débiles, porque era su forma de ser, y ese tipo de mezclas nunca acaban bien, porque siempre, en el final, acaban explotando, y los dos siempre habían tenido miedo de quedar heridos por la explosión, con cicatrices que nunca se irían, como si su relación, que con tanto sufrimiento habían hecho funcionar a pesar de todo, se fuera a romper en un mísero momento.

Quizás fue el momento de miedo e ira, el aspecto de Luciano, quien parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, o simplemente el corazón de Kuro sin poder aguantar una palabra más, que finalmente se rindió.

-SI TANTO ME ODIAS, VETE DE AQUÍ.- Luciano le gritó, ya con lágrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas, y Kuro se había prometido que quien le hiciese llorar pagaría las consecuencias, por eso no pudo más.

-LUCIANO.- Se acercó a él, en lo que podría ser el momento con más rabia de toda su vida, tomándole por los brazos, sin la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño, pues nunca se perdonaría herirle, llevó sus manos a su cara y lo acercó a él.- ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?


	24. Día 24: Reconciliándose

**_(Sigue al anterior capítulo ( ))_**

La furia de Luciano se había esfumado como por arte de magia al escucharle.

Parecía como si su cerebro hubiese mezclado dos cosas que no tenían nada que ver entre ellas y se hubiera rayado o algo similar.

-¿Qué?- Consiguió decir con un hilo de voz, pues entre los gritos y el shock no podía decir nada más.

Y dios, tenía que haber escuchado mal, era imposible que él hubiese... ¿Verdad?

-Que...- Kuro tomó aire, aflojando sus dedos en sus brazos.- Si... ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?- No se podría decir quien de los dos estaba más nervioso en ese momento.

Luciano quería desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

-No... No entiendo.- Y sinceramente no lo hacía, ¿por qué se le había propuesto ahora, por qué quería casarse con él?- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Kuro tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva. Después de un momento los abrió y le sonrió dolorosamente.

-¿Eso es un no?

Luciano estaba completamente aturdido, y el balde de agua le cayó encima como si le hubieran dado una mala noticia, aunque esta no era una mala noticia, ¡para nada!

-¡No!- Gritó al ver el rostro de su pareja.- Quiero decir, ¡sí, Dios, claro que me casaré contigo!

Le había faltado aire y sobrado ganas de decir eso, mientras sentía su cara arder y sus ojos picar.

Kuro estaba indudablemente aliviado, y se dirigió al mueble del salón en donde guardaba sus cosas y Luciano nunca miraba, y sacó una pequeña cajita negra.

La respiración de Luciano era rápida, oh Dios, esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un sueño...

Pero cuando notó el frío oro blanco en su dedo corazón, tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no gritar como un niño en el día de su cumpleaños, y entonces no pudo aguantar las lágrimas que llevaba evitando desde la pelea, liberando su pecho de esa sensación que le oprimía.

-Oh no, ¿estás bien?- Las manos de Kuro tomaron su rostro levantándolo y perfilando sus mejillas húmedas con sus dedos.

-Sólo... Estoy muy feliz...- Kuro no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su ahora prometido (Dios, que bien sonaba, 'prometido') besando su cabello con olor a canela.

-Te amo.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Yo tambien te amo.- Sonó entre sollozos la voz de Luciano contra su camiseta.- Pero como vuelvas a parar una pelea con una excusa como esta, te mato.

Kuro no podía estar más feliz.


	25. Día 25: Mirándose a los ojos

_**Aviso: La mala lengua de Luciano ;3**_

 _ **Javany: VERDAD BUENO EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES LA BODA ASÍ QUE YAY**_

* * *

Kuro bajó el libro a la altura de su barbilla, apoyándolo en ella y sonriendo a medias.

Cuando conoció a Luciano, al mismo no le gustaban nada los videojuegos, le parecían algo infantil y sin sentido.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, jugando con su consola a un juego de terror con una cara de concentración que sólo se veía cuando escribía o trabajaba.

A Kuro esto le parecía hilarante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le desconcentró aposta en una parte difícil que había intentado repetir unas seis veces.

Y como había predicho cruelmente en su interior, Luciano perdió.

El pelirrojo sólo se dobló sobre sí mismo, con el mando estirado sobre su regazo y soltó el quejido más doloroso que hubiese escuchado nunca.

-Que te jodan, hijo de puta.- Dijo desde esa posición.

-Te recuerdo que te vas a casar con este hijo de puta.

-Sólo hasta que encuentre a otro más rico y guapo.

-Que dolor.- Aunque su tono seguía siendo divertido, por lo que no sonaba muy convencido.

Luciano solo levantó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

Kuro hizo lo mismo, encontrando su mirada con la suya.

Así aguantaron varios minutos, Kuro podía ver las motas magentas y granates en los orbes de Luciano, hasta que este último le sopló en la cara, haciendo que cerrase los ojos inmediatamente.

-¡Ja, gané!

-Muérete con amor.


	26. Día 26: Casándose

**_N/A: ME DUELE LA VIDA PERO LOS AMO ME ENCANTA AH #soinlovewiththisship_**

* * *

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira.

Oh, ¡vamos! Ya firmaste los papeles, frente a la ley tú ya estás casado, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

Es lo que se preguntaba a sí mismo el japonés mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta y la camisa una y otra vez.

Debía tener cuidado de que no se le manchase en la cena, pero no podía parar de tocarlo por el nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo, jeez, estás perfecto. No hace falta tantos nervios.

Kuro se giró, viendo a Zao en la puerta.

-Lo dices porque no te vas a casar tú.

-Puede.- Puso sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.- Nunca pensé que te casarías antes que yo. O más bien, nunca.

-Sinceramente... Yo tampoco.- Suspiró.- Pero...

-Sí, lo entiendo...

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Realmente le amas?

-Por supuesto.- Kuro nunca había respondido tan rápidamente.

Zao sólo asentió.- Te están esperando.

Kuro se levantó, dándose un último vistazo al espejo.

'Es sólo Luciano, oh vamos, ni que fueras a casarte con un desconocido, respira hondo.'

Inspiraba, expiraba.

Cruzó la puerta y entró a la sala donde se celebraría la boda.

Oliver había conseguido la licencia para poder casar a dos personas (o más bien, celebrar) al haber sido concejal en un ayuntamiento de Inglaterra.

Se acercó rápidamente a su puesto, y, de lo tenso que estaba, casi pegó un salto al notar las manos de Lutz en sus hombros sorpresivamente.

-Wow, si que estás nervioso.- Sonrió el alemán.- Todo un show, he tenido que esperar años a que te casases para por fin verte así.

-¿Te divierte?- Respondió casi con molestia.

La sonrisa de Lutz se deshizo un poco, pero volvió a aparecer tras un pequeño silencio.- Oye, no te preocupes. Tú le quieres y él te quiere, aunque no lo admita en voz alta. Veo la manera en la que os miráis. Él no me miraba así cuando estabamos juntos, te lo puedo prometer.- Rió.- Realmente le importas, mucho. Ten cuidado, Kuro. Sois los dos mis amigos, pero Luciano puede ser realmente sensible, aunque no lo parezca.- Se acercó a su oído.- No le dañes. Jamás.

-Sabes que no lo haré. Nunca.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió de nuevo.-Estoy feliz por vosotros, realmente lo estoy. Y es bonito ver como Luciano ama a alguien sin que le duela hacerlo.- Se echó el pelo para atrás de nuevo, una manía que había cogido en la universidad.- Me alegro por los dos. Nunca te había visto tan feliz como ahora. Sonríes más. Os queds bien.- Le guiño el ojo, yendo hacia su sitio en la tercera fila.

Kuro solo se quedó mirando al vacío. ¿Había cambiado mucho su vida Luciano?

Oh sí, lo había hecho.

Y a Kuro, a pesar de no gustarle los cambios, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Empezó a abrir y cerrar sus manos para que sus dedos no se engarrotasen, con cuidado de no arrugar demasiado sus guantes, hasta que sonó la música.

No era la canción de boda típica, era una sencilla, como esa ceremonia, Luciano la había elegido, y por consiguiente, Kuro había elegido la de su primer baile.

Cuando Kuro levantó la mirada, se quedó sin aliento.

Luciano llevaba un traje totalmente blanco, con bordados rojos y negros, una parte de su flequillo estaba tras su oreja y, a pesar de que no se había puesto maquillaje, parecía que había salido de una revista de moda prestigiosa.

Kuro sintió sus piernas flaquear ante la belleza andante. Por el amor a los cielos, se iba a casar con un auténtico Dios.

Oliver se inclinó hacia él y le susurró: -Eres un suertudo.

Tenía tanta razón.  
Los pasos de Luciano eran lentos pero largos, y en menos de lo que Kuro quería para admirar a su por ser esposo, estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa tímida que iluminaba su rostro.

El inglés sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso, pequeño para no alargar más de lo necesario la ceremonia, antes de proceder a los votos de los novios, a pesar de no ser cristianos, habían sido de corazón.

-Luciano... He tardado muchísimo en escribir mis votos, porque no sabía como expresarme realmente aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, no los necesitaba realmente. Tienes razón, soy un desastre.- La sala rió por sus palabras, y a pesar de que todo el cuerpo de Kuro temblaba, siguió hablando.- Te amo. Nunca pensé que podría enamorarme de una persona de esta manera, mucho menos casarme algún día. Hace mucho te comenté que no creía en el matrimonio porque me parecía un lazo innecesario entre dos personas, y a pesar de que esto suena a cliché, siento nerviosismo y alegría por algo en lo que antes no creía.- Respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta.- Dios, me están temblando las piernas.- Luciano rió.- No puedo prometer nada del futuro, porque nada es seguro en esta vida, pero puedo jurarte que te amo, que no te haré daño nunca y que no me perdonaré si alguna vez lo hago, que seguiré dejando los platos sucios en el lavabo a pesar de comprar un lavavajillas, que me olvidaré de comprarle comida a los gatos y al perro todas las semanas, que haremos noche de pizza y película todos los domingos, que te besaré siempre que me lo pidas, que intentaré animarte cuando estés triste, y que, aunque alguna vez lo olvide, recuerda que te amo.

Luciano tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y tuvo que secarlas con su mano.

Media sala estaba ya llorando mientras reía, y otra simplemente sonreía ante los votos sinceros.

-Yo...- Comenzó el italiano.- Es difícil superarte, siempre, y lo sabes. En cierta forma es una de las tantas cosas que adoro de ti.- También respiró hondo, tratando de que las lágrimas se fueran.- Mis votos están tan poco preparados como los tuyos, pero espero encontrar las palabras indicadas para improvisarlos.- Se mordió el labio, y Dios, Kuro amaba cuando hacía eso.- Yo... Tampoco puedo prometerte nada del futuro porque me cuesta mantener las promesas por mucho que odie eso... -Puso los ojos en blanco, dando una pequeña risa.- Pero, juro que te amo, que pondré los ojos en blanco sin darme cuenta cuando seas sarcástico, que confundiré todo los nombres de tus libros, que nunca sabré que movimiento hacer en los videojuegos, que te obligaré a hacer la cena fingiendo que me he dormido... Que te dejaré entrar cuando esté triste, que te diré la verdad sobre lo que siento, que aceptaré todos tus besos robados y que te besaré la frente y te pondré una manta cuando te duermes trabajando porque siempre se te olvida que tenemos una cama.- La sala rió de nuevo, en lágrimas junto a Kuro.- Que no miraré tu cajón de los recuerdos sin que tú me lo enseñes, que compartiré mi parte del helado cuando vea que tengas hambre y que seguiré acurrucándome contigo aunque sea verano.

Oliver, quien tenía los ojos y la nariz rojos y una sonrisa enorme habló.- Kuro Honda, ¿aceptas a Luciano Fiorello Vargas como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que alguien más guapo y rico venga y se vaya con él?

La sala rió, y Kuro se recordó no invitar a Oliver a ninguna reunión más.- Acepto.- Puso el anillo definitivo en la mano temblorosa de Luciano.

-Luciano, ¿aceptas a Kuro Honda, para amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que muera de un infarto al pasarse veinticuatro horas jugando videojuegos sin parar?

Luciano sólo rió con una sonrisa enorme y asintió con la cabeza.- Sí, aceptó.

-Entonces, por el poder que me han dado los certificados natrimoniales de una página catalogada como poco segura en Google, yo os declaro marido y marido. Podéis sellar el matrimonio con un beso.

Kuro nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho y feliz por un beso, un delicioso beso con lágrimas de alegría, coreado por aplausos y vítores de sus amigos y familiares.

-Te amo.- Susurró el italiano sobre sus labios.

'Dios.' Pensó Kuro. 'Estoy tan enamorado.'


	27. Día 27: En uno de sus cumpleaños

Kuro estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Había estado trabajando desde las seis de la mañana en un proyecto de empresa, había tenido dos reuniones importantes y había tenido que re-organizar toda la oficina de su zona.

Ser jefe de su planta le daba ventajas como poder trabajar más desde casa, más sueldo y mejores vacaciones, pero, mientras unos días no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada, otros días podía trabajar doce horas seguidas sin apenas un descanso de media hora.

Era todo un suplicio, pero todo para mantener una buena vida.

A pesar de que lo odiaba, había tenido que coger el coche para volver a casa, y tuvo suerte en que ni llovía ni había mucho tráfico.

Aunque claro, ¿qué tráfico iba a haber a las tres de la mañana?

De todas maneras, estaba preocupado.

Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería y no se había dado cuenta hasta salir, así que no había podido avisar a Luciano.

Esperaba que estuviera ya dormido o algo parecido.

Llegó a su casa (porque sí, ya habían podido alquilar una casa y no vivir en un piso, ¡yay!) y dejó el coche fuera, pues el coche de Luciano estaría dentro.

Tomó sus llaves y trató de abrir la puerta sin mucho ruido, estaba pensando en tomar algo de la nevera o mirar si Luciano había dejado sobras e irse a dormir silenciosamente.

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, y Kuro se tranquilizó al verlo. 'Estará durmiendo ya.' Pensó.

Pero al llegar a la cocina y encender la luz, dos brazos le rodearon con fuerza y un "¡Boo!" fue dicho tras de sí.

A pesar de que casi le da un infarto, Kuro se giró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces todavía despierto? Pensé que estarías dormido ya.

-¿Dormido?¿Cómo me iba a dormir un día como hoy?

-¿Hoy? Espera, ¿hay algo especial hoy...?- Kuro se puso a pensar.- No me he olvidado de nuestro aniversario, ni de tu cumpleaños, ni de...

-Tonto, hoy es TU cumpleaños.

-Ah.

-¿De verdad te habías olvidado?

-¿Te enfadarás si te digo que sí?

-No, pero me pondré triste porque te tenía un MAGNÍFICO regalo de cumpleaños, casi tan magnífico como yo. Nah, bromeo, nada es tan magnífico.

-Entonces no, no me había olvidado.

Luciano rió y tiró de Kuro hacia el salón.

-¿Qué tienes preparado ya?

-Ah ah, sorpresa.

\- Todo lo que haces siempre es una sorpresa.

-Exactamente, y por eso te está prohibido prpotestar.

-¿Incluso en mi cumpleaños?

-Incluso en tu cumpleaños.

La sala no estaba muy decorada, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese tipo de cosas, eran extremadamente pomposas y eran difíciles de quitar (Y los dos eran unos vagos, aunque no lo admitieran)

La mesa estaba llena, sin embargo, de toda la comida favorita de Kuro, y el nombrado sintió de repente todo el hambre de no haber comido practicamente nada desde el desayuno.

-¿Te has quedado hasta tan tarde para preparar esto?- Preguntó, impresionado.

-¿Tú qué crees, cerebrito?

-Sabes que sólo me basta con tenerte a ti.

-Ah, gracias por la indicación, el año que viene sólo me tiraré encima tuyo, ya está, tu regalo.

-¿En lencería?

-En tus sueños.


	28. Día 28: Haciendo algo ridículo

**_N/A: Típico de mí de utilizar la misma idea para dos capítulos ahre_**

-Esto es ridículo y no pienso hacerlo.

-Hazlo por mí, por favor.

-Ni de coña, Flavio. Aleja ese estúpido vestido de mi, cara de mugre.

-Que original... Lo pondrás, sí o sí.

-¿Qué te ha dado ahora con querer que sea tu muñeca personal?

-¡Sé que te quedaría bien!¡Eli me ha contado!

-Traidora...

-Por fiii.

-No.

-POR FIIII.

-No.

-Sigo teniendo las fotos del verano pasado.

-Trae ese vestido.

Y así fue como acabamos en esta situación, a la que se unieron la bielorrusa y la húngara para torturarle, poniéndole un vestido espantoso (no realmente) que le quedaba (para nada) mal.

-Os voy a matar...- Murmuró al verse en el espejo.

Era un vestido suelto (gracias a dios) de color rojo, que apretaba su cintura y marcaba su cadera, dejaba su espalda a la vista y la mayor parte de sus piernas.

-No sabía que te depilabas.

-Lo que haga en mi cuerpo es cosa mía.

-¡Te queda bien!- Dijo la bielorrusa.

-¿Por que le sienta mejor a él que a mí?- Lloró la húngara.

-Soy un hermano feliz.

-Y vas a ser un hermano muerto.- Decía Luciano mientras daba vueltas, mirándose a sí mismo.

La verdad, no estaba tan mal...

Hasta que por supuesto, unas risas apenas contenidas resonaron tras la puerta de la sala, que fue abierta por las mujeres, dejando caer a Lutz, Allen, Kuro... Básicamente todo su círculo social.

-No te queda mal.- Decía Lutz desde el suelo, entre risas.

-A decir verdad, desde este ángulo...- Y Allen casi gana un taconazo en la cara.

-Incluso mientras espías eres imbécil, pervertido.- Gruñó Luciano, cruzándose de brazos, intentando que el vestido tapase sus partes más... Íntimas.

-En realidad, no te queda mal. Te queda mejor de lo que le quedaría a nadie en esta sala. Perdón, chicas.- Le salvó Kuro, con su típica cara indiferente, aunque si mirabas muy atentamente podías observar una sonrisilla en sus labios.. Na, alucinaciones.

-Gracias...- Tartamudeó, girando la cabeza y tapando su sonrojo, mitad por el ridículo que sentía y la vergüenza.

-¿Llevas ropa interior de mujer?

-¡ALLEN!- ste men sta toh ded.


	29. Día 29: Haciendo algo dulce

**_N/A: ALGUIEN PIDIÓ DOS CAPÍTULOS CON PORNO? SÍ SEÑÓ_**

 ** _pd: voy a cambiar el T por M en el próximo capítulo lol_**

Sentía su piel ardiendo, erizándose al contacto con sus labios.

Había echado de menos esta sensación después de tanto tiempo de separación por su trabajo, problemas de tener empleos con diferentes horarios.

Las yemas de sus dedos paseaban por sus piernas desnudas, y el ruido de la lluvia se mezclaba con los suspiros y susurros de la pareja.

Las palmas de Kuro recorrían con delicadeza la parte interior de sus muslos, mientras su boca besaba cada rincón de piel que pudiese encontrar.

Estaban desnudos, tanto física como emocionalmente, llenando el silencio con besos y sonrisas tímidas, con mejillas rosadas y ojos mirándose el uno al otro.

Los dedos traviesos de Kuro viajaron más y más arriba, hasta llegar a un punto donde los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos y los tobillos se curvaban ligeramente, abriendo un poco sus piernas dejando un acceso fácil, del que el japonés se aprovechó.

Al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con vehemencia a su amante, sus besos viajaban de su rostro a su cuello, de su cuello a su clavícula, de su clavícula a su pecho y más, más abajo, hasta humedecer los rincones más secos de su cuerpo.

Su otra mano, que antes acariciaba los laterales de su rostro, ahora iba abajo, pidiendo permiso y comenzando a abrirlo poco a poco, con cuidado, lentitud y amor, entre besos y gemidos acallados por sus lenguas, silencioso.

Tras unos minutos, se posicionó en el lugar que le correspondía, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, pidiendo permiso para hacerle el amor, lenta y deliciosamente.

No era simple sexo para ninguno de los dos.

Sus caderas chocaban, acompasada pero sin prisa, besos en toda parte de sus cuerpos, no necesitaban decir nada, todo eso, el como Luciano sonreía entre estocadas con las mejillas rojas, el como Kuro levantaba un poco más las piernas de su amante con pequeñas caricias, todo eso demostraba un simple y profundo "te amo".

Era imposible que ese acto, tan perfecto, adictivo, pausado, increíble, hermoso y placentero no fuese bueno.

Y si fuese malo, ¿qué más daba si estaban juntos?

Esto era la razón por la que seguían, a pesar de la gente diciendo que no durarían, que su relación se basaba en el sexo sucio, amándose tanto.

Porque ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado al "sexo vainilla", y ver la inseguridad de Luciano, preguntándose en sus adentros si le satisface realmente, si merece tanto amor y deseo, si merece esasatentas caricias, hace que Kuro se de cuenta de que está pérdidamente enamorado de Luciano, de sus defectos e inseguridades, y de que esa faceta, con la cara rosa, los ojos llenos de amor y placer al llegar al clímax, los dedos enredados en su cabello, acercándole a un beso arrollador, es definitivamente una de las favoritas de Kuro.


	30. Día 30: Haciendo algo sexy

**_Por fin, el final de la historia de esta hermosa pareja 3 (y con porno)_**

-Joder, Kuro...

Kuro habría prestado atención a eso, si no fuera que estaba demasiado ocupado besando el cuello y desabrochando los pantalones de Luciano.

Luciano tampoco se quedaba quieto, moviendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del japonés, murmurando palabras y maldiciones.

Kuro por fin consiguió bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, y los bajó, subiendo a Luciano a su cadera y apoyándolo en la pared con un golpe.

-Auch.- Una risa floja sonó, con un toque ido por el alcohol.

Habían acudido (casi obligados) a una fiesta hecha por Allen, y Kuro estaba seguro de que no había bebido más alcohol en su vida.

Lo mismo pasaba con Luciano, y era completamente raro que los dos se emborracharan de esa forma, hasta el punto de estar follando contra una pared en la casa del americano.

Dios, que resaca tendrían al día siguiente, pero Kuro esperaba al menos recordar esa noche.

-Mhm... Hueles a vodka.- Murmuró Luciano con un tono divertido, tratando de quitarle la camiseta, en lo que Kuro le ayudó.- Creo que deberían hacer camisetas menos fuertes, ya sabes, en plan Hulk, para que cuando quieras tener sexo no interrumpan.

-Más bien reza para que Allen no nos pille.- Susurró Kuro, aunque entre la música que resonaba en la planta de abajo y el murmullo de las conversaciones de la gente podría gritar y no se le oiría. Incluso se podían escuchar, si agudizabas el oído (que nadie lo iba a hacer, estaban más ocupados con otras cosas, a demás, era lo típico de una fiesta) algunos gritos que no eran especialmente de dolor en las habitaciones contiguas.

-Maldito americano rico, si nos ve seguramente trate de meterse, puto pervertido.

-Exactamente.- Luciano era directo, muy directo, y no dudó en ningún momento, tras desabrocharle los vaqueros al japonés, de agarrar su erección y empezar a masturbarle.

-¿Piensas hacer eso todavía vestido y contra una pared?- Kuro murmuró en su clavícula, pero sin parar a Luciano, quitándole al mismo sus propios pantalones, desabrochando con dificultad los botones debido al efecto borroso del alcohol.

-Da gracias de que al menos estoy teniendo sexo contigo y no con otro.- Si ya de de por sí el italiano tenía una lengua bastante suelta, con el alcohol esto aumentaba más.

Era raro que cualquiera de los dos estuviera borracho, y mucho más arriesgarse a tener sexo en la casa del mismísimo Allen, pero había que celebrar su graduación, ¿no?

-Vuelve a repetir eso y entonces me iré inmediatamente.- Kuro cuando se emborrachaba... Podía ser un poco territorial, la verdad.

-¿Con la polla así de dura? No creo que te atrevieses.- Él seguía tocando ahí abajo, y tampoco es que ayudase demasiado a que su descripción sonase más suave.

-Seguramente la mitad de los que están así la tienen igual.

-Un poco más grande, a lo mejor.

El japonés sólo levantó una ceja y se apartó, cruzándose de brazos a los pies de la cama, dejando que Luciano frunciese el ceño comp un niño pequeño al que le han quitado un dulce.

-No seas malo~

-Tú hiciste el comentario, no yo.- Pero aún así dejó que el italiano lo empujase a la cama, dejándolo sentado encima de ella, y Luciano, tras desnudarse completamente (cosa que a Kuro no le importaba en lo más mínimo) simplemente se sentó en su piernas, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y bien, ¿qué pretendes hacer, oh estimado y poderoso señor Vargas?

-Quiero sentarme encima tuyo y follarme a mi mismo con tu polla, ¿te parece bien esa descripción de mis planes?

-Me parece perfecta.

-Pues no molestes. ¿Tienes?

Por un momento el japonés se sintió confuso, pero al ver a Luciano con el pequeño bote de lubricante en la mano (que debería haber traído él o, más posiblemente, haberlo encontrado en alguno del os cajones, no era tan extraño pensando que esta era la casa de Allen) se le encendió la bombilla y señaló a sus vaqueros, los cuales estaban en el suelo, y Luciano sólo tuvo que agacharse un poco para sacar un preservativo del bolsillo.

-¿Siempre preparado?

-Por supuesto. La seguridad es lo primero.- (Citó a su ídola, Dora la Exploradora)(JAJAJAJ LO SIENTO)

-Me alegra que pienses así, aunque me sorprenda que lleves unos condones en tu bolsillo.- Echó un poco de lubricante en su mano y se dedicó a embadurnar el miembro del japonés en él.- Siempre pensé que los guardarías, no sé, ¿en la cartera quizás?

-Oh sí, señora dependienta, voy a cambiarle estos billetes por condones, espere un momento por favor.- Intentaba no gemir entre sus palabras, pero era casi imposible con la manera en la que Luciano movía sus manos.

-¿Piensas prepararte a tí mismo o tengo que hacerlo yo?- Intentó bromear.

-No necesito tus sucias manos en mi trasero, gracias.

-¿Pero sí mi miembro?

-Cállate.- Luciano sonrió y le besó, volviendo a echar lubricante en sus manos.- Te quiero, imbécil.

El pelinegro pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, su cara, su cuello, sus brazos.

Hacía un tiempo había descubierto que su pareja tenía cierta sensibilidad en su cadera, así que se dedicó a acariciar y masajear esa zona mientras Luciano se preparaba, con besos en su piel salada por el sudor.

-Ya está, dios... Me estás dando subida de azúcar con tantas caricias...- Suspiró por los toques en esa zona, aunque le faltó tiempo para tomar la erección del japonés e insertarse poco a poco en ella.- Mierda...- Gimió.

Kuro ocultó su cara en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo, ahogando un gemido en su piel.

A partir de ahí todo fue borroso y rápido, con Luciano subiendo y bajando en un vaivén que poco a poco aumentaba de velocidad, ayudado por Kuro quien, en un momento dado, simplemente empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su compañero, disfrutando del sonido de su piel chocando, de las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su espalda cada vez que sentía el interior de Luciano contraerse alrededor de él, del tacto de sus labios, de como su cabello se oegaba a su frente y como su cara se encendía de un color rojo oscuro, de como su nombre sonaba en gemidos, de todo Luciano.

Quizás la mañana siguiente despertasen en una cama ajena, con una resaca que no les dejaría ni pensar y seguramente miradas furtivas de otros cuales pasaron la noche de la misma forma que ellos; pero a él le daba igual, si podía ver como los ojos de Luciano se entrecerraban al llegar al clímax, de su sonrisa satisfecha después de todo y de sus múltiples besos y abrazos tras tan increíble sexo.

Por dios, estaban tan enamorados.


End file.
